Festival de verano
by MimiDiethel
Summary: No era la primera vez que Kise iba a ver los fuegos artificiales, pero era su primera vez con Kasamatsu Yukio como su pareja. ¿Qué podría salir mal aparte de las patadas?


**Disclaimer: "Este fanfic participa en el #KikasaDay, del grupo Kikasa 7x4."**

 **Advertencias: OoC y Oc, no mucho, pero de vez en cuando. (?)**

* * *

 **Festival de verano.**

Era la primera vez que iba con Yukio, como pareja al menos, y estaba muy nervioso. Había llegado media hora antes de lo acordado, para que no surgiera ningún contratiempo con trenes atorados o manadas de fans locas por tomarse una foto con él, incluso por esto último decidió ponerse la máscara de zorro blanco que había comprado hace veinte minutos, después de que la última chica atacará.

Cuando lo vio desde lejos, sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, aunque después paro. Y pasando saliva, se acercó lentamente, intentando no tropezar con las sandalias ya que no estaba ni un poco acostumbrado a ellas.

—Senpai, —llamó, su voz había salido un poco ronca por el nerviosismo. De inmediato Yukio volteó a mirarlo, alzando una ceja. — ¿qué es lo que está usando?

Ambos habían decidido ir con yukatas, después de todo era una tradición en la familia Kasamatsu y Kise no dudo en colarse de ella. Le gustaba como se veía en yukata, además era su oportunidad de ver a su Senpai en una y no la desaprovecharía. Y bueno, él no la había desaprovechado, pero Kasamatsu sí.

—Una yukata. —aseguró, sin la menor duda. Los ojos de Kise se inmediato se llenaron de dramáticas lágrimas.

— ¡No, Senpai! ¡Esa no es una yukata! —chilló, tomándolo por los hombros. Kasamatsu lo miró sin comprender del todo. — ¡Luce como un viejo así!

— ¡E-Eh!

Para su sorpresa Yukio había llevado algo similar a una yukata, pero esta se cortaba hasta la cintura y por debajo llevaba un pantalón corto, hasta las rodillas. Toda la imagen tan pura (aunque no tanto, a decir verdad), que se había imaginado de Kasamatsu se le había borrado. ¡Donde estaba su Senpai en yukata! ¿Dónde?

—Es lo mismo, Kise. —gruñó él, quitándoselo de encima para no llamar la atención de la gente. —Mi padre compro esto para mí, así que debía usarlo.

—Si no hay remedio _ssu_. —reprochó, haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Por qué estas usando esa mascara? —preguntó, aunque luego se llevó una mano a la cabeza por la pregunta tan tonta que había hecho. —Olvídalo.

—Lo siento, Senpai. Tendrá que conformarse con esto por el momento. —dicho esto, se acercó a él y pego la boca del lobo con la de Yukio, quien de inmediato tomó un color rojizo.

— ¡Deja de hacer tonterías! —gritó, dándole una patada.

— ¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento! —chilló el rubio, cubriéndose la cabeza ante la continuidad de estas.

Ya después de los golpes, y uno que otro beso a oscuras, terminaron llegando al templo donde se realizaba el festival. Kise por su parte no dudo en tomar de la mano a Yukio para entrar.

— ¡Estamos en público Kise! —reprochó el otro, sonrojado. Al parecer Kise lo ignoró a propósito.

El primer puesto en el que el rubio se paró, fue en el de globos de agua. — ¡Senpai! —gritó emocionado. — ¡Sacaré un globo de agua para usted! —anunció divertido.

Yukio no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo infantil de su novio. Así que asintió con la cabeza, dejándolo hacer, aunque él también se pagó uno para dárselo a Kise. Esos detalles no estaban mal, ¿verdad?

— _¡Ya verá, Senpai!_ —pensó el modelo, con una sonrisa en la cara. — _¡He visto como lo hacen al menos cien veces, y he perfeccionado mi copia perfecta!_

Yukio a su vez, con cuidado tomó el ganchito y entrelazó la cuerda con el mismo. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era sacarlo con precaución, era un globo bonito, con detalles amarillos y azules, seguro que a Kise le gustaría. Justo cuando al fin se decidió a alzarlo, el agua reboto hacía él, salpicándolo, pero también librando su globo del gancho.

— ¡Idiota! —gritó, aunque de inmediato paro. —Kise…

— ¡Gané todos estos para usted, Senpai! —gritó animado, cargando en sus brazos todos los globos del estanque, excepto el que Kasamatsu había intentado tomar. El dueño por su parte, estaba en un rincón llorando.

—Sólo llévatelo. —pidió entre lágrimas a Yukio, quién miró el último globo con vergüenza antes de tomarlo.

Kasamatsu suspiró, para después voltear a ver a su novio quién exigía una bolsa para los globos. Tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero estaba seguro que detrás de la máscara se escondía una gran sonrisa; así que se abstuvo.

Un disparó se escuchó cerca, suave, como de juguete, pero fue suficiente para que Kise y Kasamatsu voltearan por un momento y reconocieran a las personas jugando ahí. Midorima y Takao.

— ¡Ah, Midorimacchi! —llamó el rubio, caminando hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué haces con todos esos globos, Kise? —preguntó el otro, alzando sus lentes. — ¿Piensas venderlos?

— ¡Ah, Ryo-chan quiero uno! —pidió Takao, intentando tomar uno. Kise de inmediato los parto. — ¡Que malo!

—Son de Senpai. —reprochó, girando de medio lado.

—Toma Takao, puedes quedarte este. —ofreció Kasamatsu el último globo que le había quedado al pobre señor.

— ¡Senpai, ese es mío! —gritó Ryota, dejando caer todos los globos y arrebatándole el suyo a Kasamatsu. Por el peso del agua y los globos cayendo uno tras otro, terminaron todos rotos. —Senpai…

— ¡Eso te pasa por envidioso, Ryo-chan! —alegó Takao, sacando la lengua. Después volvió a poner otro billete en la mesa, para que el señor volviera a cargar el rifle de juguete.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Kasamatsu, ignorando los lloriqueos de su novio.

—Shin-chan se le quedo viendo a ese conejo. —explicó Takao, disparando. Falló. —Pero por alguna razón no puedo darle.

— ¡Yo no vi nada! —alegó Midorima, tapándose la cara. — ¡Él sólo decidió hacerlo!

—Ya veo. —comentó Kasamatsu, sonriendo con gracia. Midorima era a veces demasiado sincero con sus acciones. Aunque, no sería mala idea ganarle uno a Kise con el llanto que soltaba. —Yo también quiero intentarlo.

— ¡Senpai! —llamó Kise esperanzado, sacándose la máscara para colocársela a un lado, sin importarle ya sus fans, tenía los ojos completamente iluminados de emoción. Yukio le dio una media sonrisa, conmovido. — ¡Quiero el gato que se parece a usted!

Y sin pensarlo, el balín que tenía el rifle fue a dar a la frente de Kise Ryota.

—Ganó. —comentó Takao, mirando como Kasamatsu se marchaba arrastrando a Kise por el suelo.

—Su objeto de hoy era algo de color amarillo. —respondió Midorima, volviendo a prestar atención al conejo.

Takao no tardó mucho en comprender la indirecta.

Ryota no tardó mucho en despertar, sobándose la frente por supuesto. Miró que Yukio lo tenía acostado en un puesto de comida, mientras él comía algo de monja recién salida.

— ¿Senpai? —llamó, levantándose. Hasta que recordó que debía tener cuidado. — ¡El globo!

—Aquí lo tienes. —comentó Yukio, mostrándoselo. Ryota sonrió. — Ahora come un poco, esta delicioso.

Al levantarse, Kise pudo sentir como un palillo le pasaba volando, rozando su mejilla y quedando clavado en el estante de enfrente, reventando en el proceso uno de los globos con premio.

—…—.

—Hola, cuñado-kun. —dijo Hori, con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. Su querido y nada amable cuñado, cabe decir, estaba justo enfrente de él, cocinando.

—H-Hori…-kun. Es un gusto verte. —tartamudeó, rascándose la mejilla. — ¿Senpai?

—Ah, él está aquí por su club. —comentó el mayor, tomando otro poco de monja. Sin darle importancia al intento de asesinato que presencio. —Al parecer necesitan fondos para comprar nuevos bates y guantes.

—Es verdad, —recordó Kise. — Hori-kun está en el equipo de baseball.

—Soy bueno lanzando. —señaló, clavando unos nuevos palillos en la mesa. Kise tragó saliva, nervioso.

Él no le caía bien a ninguno de los hermanos menores de Yukio, cosa contraria que le sucedía a Kasamatsu con sus hermanas, quienes parecían adorarlo. Por su parte, los menores Kasamatsus le habían declarado la guerra casi al primer momento de conocerlo; y ni siquiera se había presentado como su novio aún. Y al fin cuando lo hizo, se sintió más pequeño que Furihata Kouki enfrentándose a Akashi.

El padre de Yukio por su parte no había dicho nada, y hasta ahora seguía sin hacerlo. Sólo se levanto de la mesa, y se marchó a su habitación; no lo desaprobaba, pero tampoco lo aprobaba. Por otra parte, sus hermanos eran el verdadero problema, el único en realidad, puesto que su madre y sus hermanas estaban encantadas con Yukio como futuro yerno y cuñado.

Hori, el mediano, había tomado un bate hasta hacerlo salir de la casa. Mientras que el pequeño, de nombre Shota, le había aventado una buena colección de legos por la ventana para que se marchará de su patio. Después sabría que ahora lo odiaba mucho más porque al final Kasamatsu le obligo a levantar cada uno de sus juguetes tirados.

Para ser honestos, encontraba a adorable al pequeño Shota. Sólo eran celos momentáneos de perder al mayor de sus hermanos; no obstante, al que sí no podía entender era a Hori. ¡Ya era suficientemente grande para aceptar cualquier relación que tuviera su Yukio!

—Vamos Kise, está delicioso. —comentó Kasamatsu. Kise lo miró y después a su hermano, quién le advertía con aquella mirada sádica que nada bueno resultaría si probaba la comida que le había preparado a Yukio. Aunque al mismo tiempo le decía que vería el infierno si no comía lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

—Oh, pero si es Ryota. —saludó Akashi, parándose delante de ellos. —Y Kasamatsu Yukio.

— ¿Akashicchi? ¿Chicos? —no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio, la campana lo había salvado. Mejor dicho, la GoM lo habían salvado.

— ¿Qué estas comiendo, Senpai? —preguntó Aomine, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yukio. —Dame un poco. —para cuando dijo esto, le había robado una buena cantidad de monja.

— ¡Ey, mocoso! —reprochó, sacándoselo de encima.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ryota? ¿Y Shintaro?

—Estaba con Takaocchi apuntando con los rifles. —comentó, sonriendo. —Al parecer quería un peluche de conejo.

— ¿No has intentado lanzar la pelota, Kise? —preguntó Kagami, mostrando una increíble colección de regalos.

—Lo intenté con los globos _su_. Pero sólo me quedo uno. —mostró el que Kasamatsu le había regalado, siendo Murasakibara quien más se acercó a él. —Consigue el tuyo, Murasakibaracchi. Este lo gano Senpai para mí.

—Quiero uno. —comentó el gigante de Yosen hacía Yukio. Kasamatsu lo miró con una ceja alzada, confundido.

—Vamos, Atsushi. Te conseguiré uno. —intervino Himuro, apartándolo.

—El cielo se esta nublando. —comentó Kuroko, asustando a la mayoría. —Me pregunto si habrá fuegos artificiales.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —gritó Kise, molesto. — ¡Yo y Senpai iremos a verlos!

—Senpai y yo. —corrigió Akashi, dando un suspiro.

— ¿Irás con Akashicchi también, Senpai? —preguntó dolido.

Hori por su parte solo se llevó una mano a la cara, con vergüenza. ¿Realmente ese chico era el novio de su hermano?

—Vamos Kise. —llamó Kasamatsu, intentando apartar a Aomine lo más posible. — ¿No querías llegar primero al puente para estar en primera fila?

— ¡Es cierto! —gritó, emocionado. Recordando de repente que tenía que ver los fuegos artificiales; sin pensarlo más, tomó de la mano a Kasamatsu para jalarlo.

— ¡Hey! —reprochó Hori, asomándose por el puesto.

Ninguno de los dos prestó atención a los reclamos del menor, estaban suficientemente entretenidos forcejeando entre ellos. La GoM miró al hermano de Yukio, algunos con una ceja alzada, aunque no tardaron mucho tiempo en restarle importancia; aunque con gracia Satsuki pudo notar la furiosa mirada de: _"Te estoy vigilando."_

Y entonces todo comenzó a estropearse desde que cayó la primera gota de lluvia. Kise se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, con la cabeza gacha. La gente a su alrededor corría a refugiarse, y cuando volteó a ver a Kasamatsu notó que este ya no estaba, seguramente intentando buscar un lugar donde refugiarse.

—Tenía tantas ganas de ver los fuegos artificiale _ssu_. —mordió su labio, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de llorar. Aquello era lo más maravilloso que quería ver con Senpai, y al final del día no podía hacerlo.

— ¿Qué haces ahí parado, Kise? —preguntó Yukio, cubriéndolo con el paraguas también, aunque mentiría después en decir que no se puso de puntitas para alcanzar a Kise.

—Senpai…—murmuró con ojos llorosos. —No podemos ver los fuegos artificiales.

— ¿Ah? —Yukio encarnó una ceja, insatisfecho. —Mira lo que tengo aquí, Kise. —metió una mano en el hueco de la yukata, y saco un par de bengalas.

— ¿Bengalas? —parpadeó, librándose de todas las lágrimas.

—Ven. —pidió, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Kise lo miró, triste, pero lo siguió a pesar de todo. Kasamatsu Yukio era la persona en la que más confiaba, y siempre lo seguiría a todas partes.

Bajaron por la inclinación que daba hacía el río, con los pies mojados por la lluvia y el pasto húmedo. Con cuidado, ambos lograron ponerse debajo del puente, resguardándose por completo de la lluvia.

—Senpai…—.

—Mira. —mostró un encendedor con el cual prendió la primera bengala. Con su otra mano le paso una nueva a Kise, para que la prendiera con la suya. —No son fuegos artificiales, pero al menos podemos hacer esto.

La cara apagada del modelo volvió a iluminarse de un momento a otro, mordió su labio intentando contener cualquier sonido de su boca. Yukio lo miró preocupado cuando sus ojos retuvieron las primeras lágrimas.

— ¿Kise?

—Yukiocchi, eres la persona más genial que he conocido. —aseguró, tragándose el nudo que se le había formado. —Te amo.

— ¿A qué viene eso…? ¡Tonto! —reprochó el mayor, ocultando la cara.

—Yukiocchi…

—Si bueno. —cortó, cuando escuchó el tono dulce de Kise. Ese maldito tono el cual empleaba cuando quería una respuesta homologa a la suya. —También te amo.

— ¡Senpai! —y sin dudarlo, como siempre, se lanzó a abrazar al mayor.

— ¡Kise, idiota, la bengala!

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y/o comentar.**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


End file.
